Ministries of the Order
The Order of Kalaan is divided into six distinct Ministries, each with their own task and function within the empire. Each Ministry, lead by a Minister, sits on the Council of Kalaan, and each Minister administers a specific sector. Ministry of State Based on the capital of Kalaan, the Ministry of State is the political face of the Order. They are responsible for both internal and external affairs of the empire. Further, they ensure all sectors are being properly administered by the other Ministers, while also maintaining diplomatic relations with allies of the Empress. While operating out of the Kalaan, the Chancellor of Kalaan is the governor of the Administrative Territory of Kalaan, the claimed territory in the Unknown Regions. The Ministry of State is currently lead by Chancellor Rebexi Kerrigan. Ranks'':'' * Chancellor * Ambassador * Representative * Aide Ministry of War The Ministry of War is charged with all tasks pertaining to the military and navy of the Order. They are based on Ord Varee, in Sector Four--''the governing territory of the Minister of War--and are responsible for maintaining the borders of the empire. The Ministry of War is currently lead by Moff Kelmado Holcomb. '''Ranks:' * Minister of War * General/Admiral * Colonel/Captain * Lieutenant/Ensign * Sergeant/Petty Officer * Private Ministry of Sith Philosophy The Ministry of Sith Philosophy is the foundation of the Order. It is tasked with the upbringing of young Sith as well as studying the Old Ways for the betterment of the empire. The Ministry of Sith Philosophy is based on Acherin, in Sector Two, which is administered by the Minister of Sith Philosophy. The current Minister of Sith Philosophy is Darth Santificus. Ranks: * Minister of Sith Philosophy * Overseer * Inquisitor * Researcher * Acolyte Ministry of Intelligence Based on Keitum, in Sector Five, the Ministry of Intelligence is responsible for the management of information of both internal and external sources. They are often known to brief the Ministry of War before military engagements, and also inform the Ministry of Sith Philosophy of any suspected criminals. The Ministry of Intelligence, headed by the Minister of Intelligence, governs Sector Five. The Ministry of Intelligence is currently headed by Darth Denna. Ranks: * Minister of Intelligence * Keeper * Watcher * Operative ** Minder ** Fixer ** Cipher * Agent Ministry of Science The Ministry of Science seeks to further the Order technologically through biological, archaeological genealogical and sociological means. They are the underlying driver of the empire, as their research is crucial to the advancement of Kalaan. The Minister of Science governs Sector Three, on the capital planet of Rago. The Ministry of Science is currently without a Minister. Ranks: * Minister of Science * Director * Developper * Researcher * Aide Ministry of Secrets Located on Cirrus, the capital of Sector Six, the Ministry of Secrets is tasked with the judicial aspects of the empire by enforcing the Empress' Will. They manage the Imperial Prison, and maintain the deepest secrets in the Order. This Ministry is lead by the Prophet of Kalaan. The Prophet governs over Sector Six, on the capital of Cirrus. The Ministry of Secrets is currently lead by Darth Rayahk, Prophet of Kalaan. Ranks: * Prophet * Enforcer Division ** Guard ** Silencer ** Manipulator * Investigation Division ** Researcher ** Inquisitor